Vampire
by Havbot
Summary: A vampire, werewolf, witch, demon, and werecat, enter the Autobots life and things get really bloody. OPXOC IONXOC BEEXOC RATXOC JAZZXOC Yip Jazz is coming back! :
1. Prolouge

Hey this is just going up to see if anyone is interested. So if you like it, tell me, if you don't, be nice and tell me.

**I got a bit vampire, werewolf and more in this and transformer of course.**

Well here it is.

Sam was walking home late in the evening. University sure had its down sides. Bumblebee was busy in the Autobot base, so he was unable to come and fetch Sam. Sam was ok with it, well almost. He would be if the streets didn't seam so freaky. It was way too dark for his liking and it was deadly silent. His nerves were already frayed from a crash as a cat jumped off it from a street dog's yapping.

He was nearly home when growling stopped him. He looked around in the dark but there was nothing in his sight. A person, female by the looks of it, was walking down, head down hands in pocket, towards him. Another woman joined her in the same fashion until five women were walking towards him. He couldn't see them properly but they seamed to be pulling things out of their coats. Knifes!!

Sam began to inwardly panic. The women quickened their steps. Sam wanted to run, but his body couldn't move a muscle. She watched in horror as the first woman came to him. She raised a knife and flipped it at him. It sailed past him, missing him. A howl made him cry in surprise. When Sam was able to move again, he whirled around to see a black wolf whither in eerie green yellow flames consuming him until only ashes was left.

The woman stood next to him looking at the ashes. Sam turned to her swallowing loudly. The woman heard him and looked at him. Sam gasped when he saw black eyes look at him. She was flawlessly beautiful but her black eyes were the only thing that scared him. She lifted a hand and stretched it out to him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." She said her voice smooth and warm. "I had to do something or he would've had you for dinner." Sam looked at the ashes then up at the woman. He took her hand hesitantly then shook it.

"Thanks." He said. The woman smiled flashing her perfect white teeth.

"It is our duty." She said. Sam blinked and took his hand, the woman allowing him.

"Your duty?" he asked. The woman smiled and indicated for him to follow her.

"Lets head to your home well I explain." She said. Sam lifted his hands.

"Wow I don't even know who you guys are." He said. The woman hit her head with her hands so hard Sam winced and thought she had knocked herself unconscious.

"Forgive me Mr. Witwicky, I am so rude." She said. "My name is Diana, these are my friends, Cleopatra, Sakura, Alexandria, and Ulna." Sam stepped back nearly into the ashes.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Diana lifted her hands.

"In all due time Mr. Witwicky." She said.

"Sam." Said Sam. Diana nodded and turned. Sam stepped to her side and walked with her.

"You see Sam, my friends and I are very special. You see I am dead, as the others are immortals." She began. Sam stopped.

"Your dead, but how?" he asked. Diana looked at him.

"Do you believe in Vampires?" she asked. Sam went pale.

"Your one?" he asked. Diana nodded her head. Ulna is a demon, Alexandria is a witch, Sakura is a werewolf, and Cleopatra is a werecat." Diana said. Sam looked at the five women and swallowed.

"Are you gonna eat me?" he asked. Diana looked alarmed and shook her head.

"No Sam, we would like to be friends. You see, we aren't like out kind, we fight our kind, protecting humans."

"Then why do you want to be my friends?" Sam asked.

"Cause I believe you can keep secrets. Just like you keep a secret about the Autobots." Diana said. Sam looked at her shocked.

"How do you know about the Autobot?" he asked. Diana looked at one of the women and smiled at her.

"Cleopatra is not just good at being a cat, but good with computers." She said. Sam nodded and continued to follow Diana, the other four women surrounding them.

"Why tell me?" he asked.

"Because you are so close to the strange cases that we need you to watch for any strange attacks, like blood drainage with out finding the blood, strange animal attacks, strange symbols on dead victims and things like that." Diana said.

"So you want to use me!" He said.

"I won't lie to you, but yes, we need to help the humans, there are no way for us to find cases of strange killings."

"But I don't see those cases."

"Not yet." Said one of the women. Sam turned to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Alexandria can use her magic to see the future only to a certain distance." Diana explained.

"Oh." Sam fell silent and looked down. It was a while before he spoke again.

"I don't know if I can help you." He said.

"We need your help to protect the humans." Diana said. Sam scratched his head in frustration. He wanted to help them, but how?

"You need to talk to the government." He said. "Tell them what you are and what you guys are doing, and I'm sure they'll help you."

"I have been around on this planet for over three thousand years Sam, I know what they will think, say and do." Diana said. Sam sucked in some air.

"Then talk to Optimus and the Autobots, I'm sure they can help with that." He said. Diana was silent for a moment then stopped.

"That is a smart idea, Sam, I think I will." She said. "Will you be able to get a meeting ready for us?" she asked. Sam nodded then stopped.

"How will I get a hold of you if I need to?" he asked. Diana dug into her coat pocket and brought out a black cell phone.

"Just press the redial button and you'll reach me." She said. Sam took the phone.

"Alright, I'll talk to them as soon as I can." He said. He looked up to see his parents home, his home.

"Ah thanks." He said turning around, but the three women were gone. Sam looked around but couldn't see them. He looked at the phone and then put it in his coat pocket. He was crazy, really.

Well what do you think? If you like tell me, I wanted to write one of these for a very long time, I didn't have an urge to do it, I have one now, well review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Long time no see everyone. Been a while with the last year of High School and the first semester of college. Well now that I out of any type of schooling for a while, I'm going to try and update my stories for you all.**

It had been quite some years since the attack from the Fallen and the humans had made them a secret again, somehow. Optimus was thankful, even thou he didn't like to be deceptive, he did like to be a secret, even thou it was hard to keep themselves a secret to the human population on earth. Thanks to the internet and their human friends, the autobots would be able to live on earth and continue to hunt Decepticons.

Sam had graduated from the university and was a professor at the Tranquility University. He and Michaela were getting married in a month and Optimus and the Autobots were interested in how ceremony.

Talking about Sam, Sam entered the communication room where Optimus was reviewing a few datapads. He stopped when Sam stopped at his feet looking up hands on hips.

"Is there something I can do for you Sam?" Optimus asked putting aside his datapad.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something important." The human male said crossing his arms.

"Like you humans say, I'm all ears." The autobot leader said bending down to look at the human.

"It's going to sound strange." Sam said.

"What is stranger then working with forty foot giant robots?" Graham asked. Sam smiled at the older man.

"Yeah, but I think this is even stranger then giant robots." He said.

"Well then let's hear it." Said Epps. Sam nodded and cleared his throat.

"Last night I was walking home from the university, because Bee was busy here. I didn't really mind, but last night was just creepy. Any way five ladies all in trench coats came down the road all had their hands in their pockets and heads down.

"Well as we came closer I saw them bringing out knifes out of their pockets, I almost freaked, but the thing was, I couldn't move, it wasn't out of terror or anything, I just couldn't move. It was like someone was holding me there and not wanting to let go. Well one of the five women threw a knife towards me, but no at me. It sailed past my and hit something behind me. Then I could move and I did. When I looked behind me a big black wolf was dissolving in a green gooe and smoke right in front of my eyes.

"The ladies that saved my life were not normal women. One of them, named Diana, was a vampire. One was a werewolf, another werecat, a demon, and a witch. They explained to me what they were and what they were going while they took me home.

"They hunt those of their own kind and they need help because the government has the bodies and pictures of dead people strangely murdered. They need the information so they could find the murderers and hunt them down."

"These ladies told you this?" Lennox asked. Sam nodded. Everyone stared at Sam and then some started chuckling.

"Now that is crazy." Said Epps chuckling. "Vampires and that stuff don't exist, and if they did we would know about them." Everyone began to laugh, except Optimus of course, he was researching what vampires and werewolves were.

"I wouldn't say that." Same the all too familiar voice of Simmons. Everyone hushed and turned to the ex-sector seven agent.

"You believe Sam?" Graham asked. Simmons shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I know that mankind, the animal kingdom, and even the transformers aren't the only ones living on earth." He said.

"You have proof?" Optimus asked.

"There is another sector all devoted on creatures like vampires and werewolves and all that stuff. I have a friend who works in there. I can call him here and he can show you proof that you need." Simmons said.

"Then I would like to see this proof, can you get him?" Lennox asked. Simmons nodded.

"Maybe you can meet him and meet these ladies as well, at the same time, they want to meet you." Said Sam. Optimus looked down at the young man and nodded.

"Very well, tonight would be great."


	3. Chapter 2

Sam scratched his chin nervously as he flipped open the phone Diana gave him to contact. There was no background only black with the usual light up letters and numbers. A number flashed on and Sam pressed the call button and held it to his ear. The phone rang a few times before it stopped.

"Hello Sam." came Diana's voice over the phone.

"Hi Diana, sorry for waking you." Sam said. Diana chuckled.

"It's fine Sam, what do you have for me?" she said.

"The Autobots would like to meet you, and well a person from a section I don't know what they're called, is coming as well." Sam said.

"You Autobot friends don't believe you?" Diana asked.

"Not entirely, Simmons does, but the others are a little sceptical, but they'll meet you any way." Sam said. Diana chuckled and moved by the sound over the phone.

"When?" she asked finally when things went silent over the phone.

"Tonight." Sam said.

"Very well, we'll see you tonight, good day to you Sam." And the phone went dead. Sam snapped the phone shut and pocketed it. Lennox, Epps, Simmons, Graham, Optimus, and Ratchet were waiting for the young man when he returned.

"Were you successful in talking to her?" Optimus asked. Sam nodded.

"She said they'll be here tonight." He said.

"I better go and call my friend. I'm sure he'll like to meet your friends." Said Simmons leaving them all.

**After the sun went down**

Diana sighed as she opened her eyes. Red silk assaulted her view. She pressed against the coffin door and pushed it open without any difficulty. She was dressed in a black silk nightgown that had full short sleeves and black lace. Her nightgown reached just above her knees with black lace at the end.

"Good evening Diana." Came the groggy voice of Cleopatra as she sat up from her bed. She wore a cotton nightgown that reached her ankles with no lace. Her black hair was messy and wild.

"Good evening to you Cleo." Diana said stretching and heading to the showers. Sakura, Alexandria, and Ulna were already there.

"Good evening girls." Diana called.

"Good evening Diana." The three women greeted the vampire. Cleo hunkered in and began her shower.

When everyone was clothed and fed, Sakura with a raw piece of meat, Cleo with raw tuna, and Alex and Ulna with daily human foods. Diana had a packet of blood they brought from the blood donors.

"So I assume from the annoying ringing this afternoon that Sam called." Alex said washing the dishes. Diana sighed brushing her teeth.

"That's correct." She said in between brush strokes. "We'll meet the Autobots tonight."

"That was fast." Alex said drying her hands as she handed the dishcloth over to Cleo, who began to dry the dishes.

"As soon as we're done here, we'll head over to the autobot base." Diana said. The others nodded and got to work. When everyone was done the put on their trench coats and waited as Diana locked up their warehouse.

**A few hours later**

The girls stopped as they arrived at the Autobot base. Diana stepped out from the dark and knocked on the window of the guards hut. The man jumped a foot before composing himself.

"Sorry ma'am, but no unauthorised personal beyond this gate." The man said leaving the hut.

"My name is Diana, and-" began the vampire.

"Oh your Diana, just wait right here ma'am and I'll call the base." The man said. Diana nodded her head and watched him enter the hut. He came out again and opened the gate.

"A transporter will take you to the base." He said. Diana smiled and went through the gate with her friends right behind her. True to his word a military transporter waited patiently on the other side. The door was open and the driver helped them up. They reached the base ten minutes later and Diana and her friends followed a soldier into it. The corridors were silent and there was no one around. They then came to a rather noisy room where the sound of every living being was held up in. The smell of blood and other things confirmed it. The doors opened and every human and Autobot in the room fell silent. Diana and her friends followed the soldier through the maze of humans and Autobots. They all stared at the five girls but the girls ignored them as they came to where Optimus Prime and the other officers sat waiting for them. It seamed that the other Autobots wanted to see immortal organics.

"Hey Diana, it's good to see you all again." said Sam coming up to them. Diana took Sam's outstretched hand and shook it.

"Same with you Sam, thank you for your help." Diana said. Sam blushed smiling and turned towards a flight of human sized stairs that went up to where the officers waited for them. When they reached the top there was another table sitting on the large table for the human officers that sat waiting for them. One of them, Diana recognized as Secetary John Keller, the Sactuary of Defence. The man sitting on his left was a brown headed man with glasses on his face. The odor of expensive calone made Diana ever so slightly wrinkle her nose. He and the man on his left, a dark headed skinny man, both had an almost disgusted look on their faces. A woman stood behind Sectary Keller. She was quite lovely with her blond hair pinned up and out of her face. On the sectary's right was a light brown haired man with a Major's rank on his shoulders and the name of 'Lennox' on his left breast. Next to him was a dark sinned with a Lieutenants badge on his arms and the name 'Epps' on his breast. A man stood behind them and Diana knew that he was part if the Australian army as an agent with the name 'Graham' on his breast.

"This is Diana and her friends, they saved me from a werewolf the other night." said Sam introducing Diana. Optimus Prime nodded his head.

"Hello Diana, I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. Thank you for saving same." he said. Diana bowed her head.

"There was no problem about it. I am Diana D'Oily, I was born in the beginning of the time of Classical Greece, I was the daughter of King SebastianD'Oily of sparta, well one of the kings." said Diana.

"One of the kings, you mean there were more then one king at a time?" Epps asked. Diana nodded.

"Two kings are chosen to rule in Sparta, don't believe what you see in 300, there were two, sometimes three, and they were always guided by the council." she said.

"So you're a princess?" the woman behind Keller asked.

"I was, my family is dead or spread around the planet. I was turned before I could marry." Diana said.

"And she has been hunting her own kind for thousands of years." came the familiar voice of Glen Maxwell, a Sector 6 agent. Diana smiled at the bald man and nodded to him.

"It's good to see you Maxwell, it has been too long." she said. Maxwell smiled the scar on his face stretching. Diana knew where that scar came from and she knew that Maxwell was a 500 year old werewolf.

"The same with you princess." he said. The skinny man that Diana didn't really like stood.

"Glen, thank you for coming." said the man.

"Glad I came." Maxwell said.

"So she really is a vampire?" Lennox asked. Maxwell nodded his head.

"Yes, and I'm a werewolf." Maxwell said. Sam flinched and the others gave him a confused look.

"Is that sarcastic or are you telling us the truth?" Graham asked.

"I do not lie. I hate it." Maxwell said and Diana nodded.

"Maxwell I would like you to meet my friends." Diana said. "This is Cleopatra, she is a werecat. Alexandria is a witch, Sakura a werewolf, and Ulna is a demon." Maxwell shook hands with the other girls.

"It is nice to meet you." he said. Then Keller cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interupt the greetings but you wanted to meet us for help, help on what exactly." he said. Diana turned to him.

"We need information that you all are holding. Sector 6 is having a hard time getting it because you are classified beyond their qualificationsand we need to have this information to stop a blood bath that will come if we don't stop the cause of it all. You have this information and it is liked with your information on Decepticons. The Decepticons are going to be helped by our kind to destroy earth, but we only need the information you are holding for us to find these ones and stop them." she said.

"How do you know we have what we have?" the man with the glasses asked. Diana stared at him.

"Because we had found them, but the Decepticons stopped us, and later on you, that is how we found out about you all. We were unable to collect our information before you took the place, and without this information, we are unable to continue to find these monsters and stop them." she said.

"Why should we trust you, if I'm right, your kind are monster feeding one humans. Some of your kind are killing so how do we know you are not tricking us to revile information to you so that you could tell the Decepticons and so have us destroyed you are a monster as much as your kind, so how do we trust you?" said the man. Maxwell put a hand on Sakura's shoulder to keep her there and Diana hurridly grabbed Cleo and Ulna before they pounced on the human.

"Calm down you three." she said. She knew they were transforming and she wanted to keep the human alive. Sakura's eyes had turned yellow, Cleo's eyes blured white and her puples were slit, and Ulna's eyes turned completely black. The humans jumped to their feet ready to jump before the man in case Diana lost hold of them, but Diana knew they wouldn't be able to save the human no matter what.

"That's enough Galloway, they are guests." said Optimus. Galloway opened his mouth to say something but Diana interupted him.

"Explain to me Mr. Galloway, how can I trust humans to rule the planet when I know they are as foolish and weak as my kind see them? Because I use to be human and I know humans are strong when they need to be and can be wise in leadership as much as an ancient vampire like myself. I believe the humans are important as any living being in the universe, you can be smart if you stop judging people from what they look. I know you are only looking out for the people, but not every creature, dead or alive is evil, there are good in this world and you know it. You have seen it in the Autobots, in humans, even in animals, my kind are no different. We look different and we have different abilities but we all care for this world, but there are those who wish to distory this planet because they have never been loved. Love is what makes humans, Cybertronians, vampires, werewolfs, demons, and animals deings." Diana said holding her friend's shoulders as they calmed. Everyone was speachless except for Diana's friends.

"Very well we will help." said Keller.


End file.
